I've Been Waiting
by Kizxm
Summary: Late night, a bad night. ' God Kurou why are we playing these stupid games so late at night again? ' **Here we go guys some smooth shounen-ai - Seto x Kurou - and dealing with those tough inner feelings.


"Kurou! Come out now! Please!" screamed a young voice of a boy standing at the rusting statue at the front of the park. He was engaged in yet another game of late night hide-and-go-seek, Kurou's idea.  
"Please Kurou! I don't want to play anymore!" Seto shouted again, only getting a single taunting giggle in the distance from the other, nothing else. He gave a frustrated sigh, clenching his fists for a moment and moving hastily towards the merry-go-round.  
_'Why can't I ever say no to him?' _He pondered with aggravation as he crossed the high-grass field, blades of grass poking him slightly at his hips as he moved.  
This wasn't the first time something of this manner had happened. Being tricked into doing something; some game, for hours and losing even more of his dignity bit by bit to that cruel humored boy. What's worse was that all these games and such were now at least a weekly occurrence.  
He could leave this old carnival of course, the opportunities surrounded him, to go and never come back, though the thought never came to his serious considerations. Even though Kurou probably wouldn't even miss him, probably, he couldn't help clinging onto the other and staying by his side. Kurou was all he had and despite all these dumb games, Kurou was what made him happy.  
The night cold was leaving Seto's fingers with a bit of chill. He just wanted to go to bed now, warm up and sleep.  
If only Kurou could feel those things too, understand that he wasn't up to this game so late at night- his vision was already feeling impaired and fuzzy from fatigue.  
Seto looked around at the empty field, his tired eyes only confirming the previous statement that this was indeed an empty field. He frowned, where was that Kurou? He stood there for a few moments, blank in thought, before deciding to head up near the Ferris Wheel.  
His sleepy body was wearing down with tire further, the simple walk across the field sure felt endless.  
Trying hard just to part through the grass Seto found his mind only focusing on walking and walking alone. With another raise and setting of his foot he felt the tip of his shoe catching onto something. Jolting him forward and without further warning the boy was sent tripped fast to the ground.  
He gave only a slight shout as he fell and his hands went out in front of him catching the upper of his fall while his legs met the ground hard.  
He seethed instantly after the event, his leg had been cut open through his pants and bleeding from the rusty pole which he had tripped over, it hurt.  
He set aside his flashlight to cover the wound with his cold hands, god damnit, _how could just be so stupid?_ He thought momentarily through a pained wince.  
He heard footsteps in the grass coming towards him, he looked up to see the figure of Kurou dropping to his knees and helping him cover the wound. He must have heard him scream, Kurou always heard, he always knew what was going on.  
Despite what he had been through for the other's entertainment he gave a warm smile to Kurou, "I guess I've just won this game right?" He asked with flair unbefitting his condition and taking the other's appearance from hiding as a forfeit to the game. "No way idiot! You're totally cheating." Kurou chided back, his hands warm on the other's thigh, strange Kurou was never warm maybe it was just his imagination or maybe he was just so freezing cold that anything else would feel warm.  
This was how he liked Kurou best though, not playing a cruel game but being flat out honest and unrestricted like the words the other had said.  
"It hurts Kurou…" Seto whined slightly despite his previous flair then giving the other a pouting face. "Yeah yeah sorry." The other boy offered as half-assed apology, moving one of his hands from the wound and pulling Seto closer. _Why did it feel so warm? Why in Kurou's arms he felt so safe?_  
Kurou then rummaged through a pocket in his coat and pulled out a small linen roll. "I have some bandages…" The boy stated quietly, hiking up Seto's pant leg to his thigh to start un-rolling the bandages on the wound.  
"O- oh that's good then…" Seto replied blankly, his face flushing up as the other touched his bare thigh.  
_'Why does this feel so much more embarrassing then it is?' _Seto wondered through a hot face- '_Kurou is so close… I- it's nice…_' He thought further, tilting his head back and gazing unfocused at the stars.  
"Hey Seto-" The other said, sending the boy in question's gaze from looking at the star's to his face. "Yeah?"  
"You got cut by rusty metal, I don't have any antiseptic here to clean it but I know there's some at the hotel." Kurou said hiking down the other boy's pants. "I'm going to go get it for you." He stated simply, not waiting for any sort of reply, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Seto's forehead, further reddening the boy's face. "Wait here I'll be back by morning." Kurou continued.  
"No Kurou it's fine I-" but the other was already gone before Seto could even finish his sentence.  
And so he was alone again. The boy blinked and touched his forehead where he received that kiss. And if only Kurou really knew what kind of meaning those sorts of things had. How it could and did make his heart beat like this. '_Do you feel this way too Kurou?'_ The boy thought, standing back up despite his injury, it hurt but in no way would he let it immobilize him.  
_'I think it might be love maybe._' He just thought plain and simple, his face flushing. That kiss making him feel like this, all these feelings, '_yes, it's love,_' he confirmed.  
He supposed these feelings… He supposed they had always been there, but, not that he could ever let Kurou know. What if he was rejected? He couldn't lose that boy, his best friend in the world his world, his savior from falling into loneliness. The only one here to keep away all the bad things, he needed Kurou to keep him from the emptiness this world had come to.  
He didn't want to be alone again, what he wanted, was it to be loved back? Or was it not be lonely? Both? Yes, both, but how could he have two of such things?  
Leaning down he picked up his flashlight and turned it back on, green light spilling out in a beam. _'I guess I'll just take a walk around then.'_ He thought limping slightly towards the Ferris Wheel trying to set his feelings aside to no avail.  
When he reached said location he paused for a moment looking around him, shining the light on all the objects around him. This place… The place where he and Kurou had been spending their days together, talking and exploring, it was funny that this was the first time he had been alone like this in a while all because of a cut.  
Seto stepped towards the merry-go-round the green beam of his flashlight falling on something that caught his eye. Lettering on the side of the merry-go-round in green ink, '_what does that say_?' He wondered stepping closer to the letting keeping the beam dead on the words. As he stepped closer the words became legible,  
"I am Crow! Crow means Karasu! Karasu likes to collect shiny things!"

"Kurou wrote this…" Seto just mumbled to himself looking at the writing again, he was close enough to touch it but just kept staring. Shiny things.  
He looked down at his legs and the bandaged knee. Reflecting for a moment about his own appearance… '_I'm dull…_' He concluded about himself. He felt his heart drop a little, if Kurou liked things that shined, why would Kurou ever have these feelings too? What would make him feel anything for him?  
He exhaled, taking a seat on the ground and leaning against the wall with the green lettering. He felt so alone and cold, he rested his hands on his knees.  
_'I hope Kurou comes back soon.'_ He thought, not realizing it that he quickly fell asleep against the wall.

Seto felt a jab in his side but the pain was blurred by his rather sleepy state. "Hey… Seto hey c'mon wake up." A voice came combined with the physical action, and with a sharp inhale said boy awoke from his slumber.  
Just looking at the other he could only hear those invisible words above him in his head. He wanted them to go away so much.  
And now, even though he had been awakened he didn't move, just gave the other a quick glance.  
"Is something wrong Seto?" The other asked. Sitting down close next to the other and causing the boy to stiffen up. "Well?" Kurou asked again, turning from his seated position at the side of the other and moving to look at Seto face to face.  
With the other right in front of him Seto couldn't hide his saddened face. "It's nothing." He gave feigning a happy tone. Then leaned forward into the other's arms, it felt good, did Kurou think of it this way too?  
'_You're such a bad liar_.' Kurou thought clinging to the other with open arms. "I got the antiseptic." He said to the boy in his hold.  
"Here let me put it on-" Kurou said moving from holding the boy to push up the other's pants once again.  
"No don't!" Seto replied instantly scooting away from the other. "I- in the morning! Please. Just wait until the morning Kurou." He said in almost surprised tone, his face flushing. '_I want him to feel these things too, I don't want to be the only one_.'  
The other set the aseptic down and gave the flushed Seto a look over. "Seriously though, what's wrong." Kurou asked scooting closer.  
"I- …" Seto could only mutter, his mouth going dry and face flushing even further. _'Kurou why don't you understand? I-'  
_"What? You can tell me"  
Seto still gave the other no reply, "really now…" Kurou muttered through a heavy sigh, moving his hand forward and tilting the other boy's chin upward with his thumb. He said nothing and just looked simply at the other and his blushing face.  
They both just stood still like that for a few moments, each saying nothing.  
"I love you Kurou." Seto said point blank, breaking the silence between the two.

The silence that continued from the boy in front of him hurt a little, perhaps Kurou didn't understand these feelings?  
Seto instantly felt panic rise in him, his fears taking a hold of his mind. He grasped the hand still on his chin and held it tight, lowering his head a little. '_Don't go don't leave me._' "Kurou please don't hate me I'm sorry I just-"  
The other interrupted him though, giving a loud exhale and a smile. '_Is he blushing too?_' No that wasn't possible because Kurou, he, he couldn't do that sort of thing but.  
"What? Don't laugh!" Seto gave as an embarrassed filled reply to the other's interruption, his hands lightly trying to push the other away.  
He wasn't trying hard enough though, Kurou just leaned in forward despite. "About time you realized your feelings for me." Kurou gave through smile, his lips parting as he met the other's face. "I've been waiting this whole time." He whispered against the other's mouth.  
Seto was still, it was so embarrassing being like this, so close, he could imagine just how red his face must have been right now. The idea made him feel even more color come to his face, his panic washed away in his cheek's brightened color.  
He didn't dare move though, the slightest movement would break him from this dream right? This couldn't actually be happening? Could it?  
While Seto's mind told him to stay still, involuntary action moved him forward, his body didn't care if this was a dream he wanted a kiss, he wanted Kurou.  
As their lips met further- Seto's cold ones to Kurou's even colder the boy realized from the ice like passion what he was feeling was no dream.  
He leaned further more, this was nice. Finally they shared a kiss together. Kurou wouldn't tell him that it's just a kiss, that it's just what friends do, because this was _not_ what friends did, this was _their_ kiss made out of _their _feelings.  
Seto backed away for air eventually his lips filled with the feeling of kiss and raw emotion.  
Kurou just smiled again, leaning forward once more. Seto noticed this motion and stood still seated at first, but then leaned into the other's figure, leaning for another kiss.  
Kurou gave another smile just before their lips met again, pushing them closer together and parting his lips to the other's, opening his mouth at the other's. Seto gave a little muffled cry to the action, his mind fluttering as their tongues met together in a sensation all new to him, he liked it.  
Kurou had no actual taste to him, was that normal? Not like Seto really cared at this point though. Their kiss lasting for about another minute before they both parted, each with lips shined wet from the other's saliva.  
Their kiss, his first deep kiss with Kurou, _oh god_. His mouth was left with an after taste similar to mineral water, except it all felt, more… More.  
'_I hope this is something we get to do again_…' Seto thought absently giving the other a quick look over, his eyes heavy, reminding him of the sleep that filled him.  
"Hey Seto…" The other said, still sitting closer to Seto then friends would normally sit.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too."


End file.
